


Best Wow Ever

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Biting, Chad in speedos gives me life, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gentle Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, This Is STUPID, crappy title is crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Now, Chad may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, despite how many times he’s been called a tool, but he can tell when someone’s flirting with him.





	Best Wow Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage. I spent way too much time on it. It feels forced. The ending is bad. Please forgive me.
> 
> (ijustneededsometommyjarvisficinmylifegeezokay)

“Are you gonna stand there flexing all day or are you gonna jump in already?” Vanessa calls from the lake.

Meanwhile, Chad is standing at the edge of the dock stretching in various ways. He takes his time to roll his shoulders and work out the kinks in his lower back. Chad is bending over forward and touching the tips of his toes as his form fitting speedos start to ride low on his waist. He was just getting himself all nice and limber before he goes for a dip in the lake.

“Oh please! Like I’d flex for you two!” Chad complains, getting pissy as he did.

“I take offense to that!” AJ announces from the lifeguard stand as she contemplates which polish color to put on her nails, but the comment goes completely unnoticed by Chad.

“Excuse me for taking precautions so I don’t cramp up while I'm swimming,” Chad huffs, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips. The stance could only be described as _sassy_. “You of all people should respect that Vanessa. Being all _sporty_ and stuff.”

“I'm surprised you know a word like _precaution_ ,” Vanessa snarks back.

“You know what Vanessa--”

“Hey!”

Chad whips around to see the head counselor Kenny approaching the shore of the beach with another man Chad didn’t recognize. He was blonde and decked out in a pair of jeans and a denim jacket with a collar trimmed with wool. The man was actively looking around to inspect the area before his gaze came to rest on the lake's shoreline.

“Listen up! This here’s a friend of mine. His name is Tommy Jarvis and he’s gonna be helping us out this summer,” Kenny announces, introducing Tommy to the three counselors. “So be on your best behavior.”

“As if,” AJ mumbles from the lifeguard stand, deciding to go with the deep emerald nail polish over the purple.

“The girl in the water is Vanessa, Chad’s the pretty boy on the dock,” Kenny says, pointing respectively at both of them.

Vanessa smiles and gives Tommy a courtesy wave and Chad gives him a reluctant one as his lips twitch into a nervous grimace. He looks more shy by Tommy's presence than anything else. Tommy looks the blonde man up and down with a scrutinizing gaze that makes Chad feel both embarrassed and excited. His eyebrows raise slightly and his lips quirk to one side in an amused little smirk when he sees the tight speedos covering the other counselor’s modesty. The look on Tommy’s face is almost _impressed_ by how well Chad wears them.

“I suddenly feel a bit overdressed for the occasion,” Tommy comments aloud, mostly to himself, but manages to make Chad blush faintly.

“You should see what he normally wears,” Vanessa deadpans.

“Shut up!” Chad gushes, getting more and more flustered.

Tommy smiles and turns his attention back to Kenny.

“And _this_ charmer is AJ,” Kenny continues on, looking up at the girl acting as _lifeguard_. “Who’s not supposed to be on the lifeguard stand. _Ahem_.”

“I'm relieving Brandon of his duties, get off my case,” AJ explains with a bored tone. “It’s not like there’s anyone here worth saving anyway.”

“Gee, thanks,” Vanessa chimes in sarcastically.

Chad just stares at Tommy all while AJ and Kenny argue about priorities or whatever. He’s too caught up in how gorgeous the man is to keep up with the bickering. Vanessa goes back to doing laps and Tommy just stands there by Kenny looking bored and unimpressed with the whole situation. Tommy knows these counselors are going to be a handful, even more so than the expected arrival of children, and this is just three of them.

“It’s not your personal jungle gym AJ,” Kenny chides, always the stickler for rules.

“Eat my box, dad shorts,” AJ deadpans, flipping him the bird to show off her nail polish.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Kenny teases with a smirk.

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to find out,” AJ flirts back while trying to sound nonchalant.

Tommy clears his throat, trying to break the obvious tension building up between them. Kenny comes back to the reality of the situation and stammers slightly. Tommy can see the blush high on Kenny’s cheeks and shakes his head fondly. He figured he’d give Kenny a life line.

“So, where did you want me to start?” Tommy asks loud enough to get Kenny out of his stupor.

“Oh, uh, crap. I lost my train of thought,” Kenny falters.

“What else is new,” AJ sighs.

“The kids are arriving in a couple days and the archery equipment is still in the shed. It might take you a while by yourself, so feel free to ask one of them for help,” Kenny tells him, gesturing in the vague direction of the present counselors. “I’ll introduce you to the others later at dinner.”

“Sure thing, Ken. I'll get right on it,” Tommy replies. “I look forward to meeting the rest of the team.”

“You’re a lifesaver dude. I can already tell this summer is gonna be so much easier with you around,” Kenny praises, slapping Tommy on the back.

 _Easier on who?_ Tommy refrains from asking.

“I’ll be in the big house if you need anything,” Kenny adds as he jogs away back towards camp.

Tommy waves after him even though Kenny’s back is to him. He turns back to the others and looks from one to the next. He looks up at AJ who has reverted back to finishing her nails, pausing every so often to blow on them gently. Vanessa is backstroking through the water at a leisurely pace, taunting Chad as he bent over again to continue stretching. Tommy’s eyebrows twitch with surprise when he notices just how _tight_ Chad’s speedos are.

“Come on! Jump in!” Vanessa urges, splashing at Chad and making him flinch.

“Hold your horses!” Chad whines.

Tommy watches Chad finish up his stretching, well aware that they all forgot he was even there. Chad walks to the edge of the dock with the intention of leaping in, all while Vanessa is cheering him on. He takes his time, dipping his toes into test the water first, and Tommy can’t deny just how cute Chad looks right now. To have the confidence to wear a speedo, but still afraid the water might be too cold. He wobbles slightly, trying to balance on one foot, and sikes himself up to finally jump in.

“Hey, blondie!” Tommy calls out to the man.

Chad stops dead in his tracks, almost falling in anyway, and drags his gaze over to Tommy who had been standing there the whole time. He figured Tommy would’ve left right after Kenny, but he was mistaken. He straightens to an upright position and swivels his body in Tommy’s direction. The preppy guy looks all around himself before facing Tommy again and hooks a thumb towards his chest.

“Are you talking to me?” Chad inquires with confusion.

“Do you see anyone else around here with blonde hair?” Tommy snarks. Chad opens his mouth to say something but he gets cut off. “It’s a rhetorical question. You’re gonna have to wait to go swimming. I need your help.”

“Um, o-okay,” Chad stammers, figuring he has no say in the matter either way. He turns back to Vanessa with an imploring look and whispers, “What the hell does _rhetorical_ mean?”

Vanessa just shrugs and goes about her business.

“Come on, let’s go,” Tommy reminds, jerking his head back towards camp.

Chad shoulders slump, only a little disappointed that he has to do _actual work_ , but Tommy was enough incentive to make up for that. He couldn’t really explain why Tommy made him nervous. The man was simply captivating. Chad starts to make his way back to the shoreline towards Tommy, who was waiting for him with his hands promptly on his hips.

“Shouldn’t have taken so long to stretch, _Adonis_ ,” Vanessa teases as Chad walks away.

“Bite me, Vanessa,” Chad sighs as he slips on his boat shoes and follows after Tommy.

Tommy and Chad mostly traverse the camp in silence with nothing but the crunching of leaves and twigs underneath their feet. Chad barely notices the fact that he’s still only in his speedo and Tommy doesn’t bring it up either, but unlike Chad Tommy is still _very_ aware. In fact, he’s surprised Chad didn’t ask to go change first. Then again, Chad didn’t seem like the brightest bulb.

Which was fine, Tommy supposes. He was ditzy in an endearing way that conveyed the façade of innocence. Or maybe it was just naivete. Either way, Chad still had his looks if nothing else. That’s not to say Tommy was a shallow guy, but it is only summer after all. Besides, he saw how Chad was looking at him earlier when he thought he wasn’t looking. Subtlety wasn’t exactly one of Chad’s character traits.

“So… Why did you pick me?” Chad asks after a few moments to break the silence.

“Well, Vanessa looked like she was having fun and I didn’t want to ruin AJ’s nails,” Tommy tells him frankly, sparing a glance at the other man. “And you looked like a strapping young man who could help me out.”

“If you wanted _strapping_ you should’ve went looking for Buggzy,” Chad states, letting out a small chuckle.

“ _Buggzy_?”

“Brandon,” Chad clarifies, looking over at Tommy. “He’s the resident jock. He’s kind of a meathead, but he’s a pretty cool guy. I think he has a thing for Vanessa.”

“Oh yeah?” Tommy inquires with interest.

“I mean it makes sense why. He’s the captain of the football team and she’s a track star. They’re both into fitness and stuff. It’s actually kinda sweet,” Chad explains, smiling a little.

“So what’s the story with Kenny and AJ? Kenny doesn’t strike me as a man who would be AJ’s type,” Tommy points out.

“I, personally, do not know. I can’t even remember when the weird sexual tension even started between them, to be honest,” Chad divulges. “Kenny likes making rules and AJ likes breaking them. Opposites attract I guess.”

“What about you? Any gossip or relationship drama I should know about?” Tommy jokes, nudging Chad’s shoulder playfully with his own.

“I don’t know yet. The summer’s only started and anything could happen,” Chad replies, flashing Tommy a brief coy smile.

The way Tommy smiles back at him makes Chad feel giddy and he almost wants to kick himself for being so bold. Was he really trying to flirt with a guy he just met not thirty minutes ago? Well, to be fair he was _really_ attractive and that _smile_... _Just kill me now and I'll die happy_ , Chad prays internally. But before anything more coy and stupid can come out of his mouth, they reach the archery range.

They make their way over to the shed and Tommy unlatches the door to pry it open. He has to yank on it a few times before it pulls free from the doorjamb. Tommy mutters an _open sesame_ and takes a step inside the dark room. It’s only illuminated by the light coming in through the dirty windows, which Tommy ponders on whether he should clean them up afterwards or not, and makes his way to the light bulb hanging in the middle of the room. Tommy pulls the cord and, to his relief, it still works well enough to light the place up.

Chad ducks his head in and looks around the ancient shed that’s covered in dust and cobwebs. The place isn’t awfully big, but there’s enough room to sort of maneuver around with the bulky archery equipment. Which are also covered in dust and cobwebs. Chad shudders at the thought of handling those decrepit things, but Tommy chose him and he plans to stick this one out because it’s what you do.

“Chad, come give me a hand,” Tommy calls over his shoulder.

The preppy guy rushes over to Tommy’s side, ready and willing to help him with whatever he needs. Chad waits for his next instruction as Tommy takes a moment to look over the situation and how he should go about it.

“Here, you grab this leg and I'll get the other two,” Tommy instructs, pointing where he wants Chas to grab.

They get on either side of the target stand and hoist it up together on the count of three. Both of them grunt a little. Neither of them were suspecting it to be this heavy, but Tommy guesses it’s from years of getting waterlogged from the rain and all the nails holding it together. With some reserve strength from Tommy, the two are able to stand up completely straight until their knees are no longer bent and staggered towards the door.

Tommy took the liberty of walking out backwards, doing most of the lifting, but having Chad here really did help. This was definitely going to go a lot faster with Chad around. If Tommy had to carry _all_ of these by himself, he probably would have collapsed from exhaustion. The first one was already so heavy and Tommy knew he would have at least had to set this thing down halfway if it wasn’t for Chad. That much is apparent since they make it to the designated spot in no time.

“ _Whew_ ,” Tommy sighs, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. “One down, four to go.”

Chad just groans. He can already feel the burn in his legs. Tommy smirks at Chad’s reaction and slaps the man on the back tenderly.

“It’ll be over before we know it,” Tommy promises.

And he was right. For the next hour, give or take, the two of them worked in tandem to set up the archery range. Tommy would let them take a short five minute break in between each one they set up, which they used to either talk some more or have Chad run to the main cabin to grab some water bottles for them. Chad would lie down in the grass with his eyes closed and Tommy would recline back next to him on his elbows. He would often steal looks at the other man who was completely oblivious to his prying eyes.

He was built pretty well for a guy who wasn’t particularly strong and Tommy wonders how that could be. He’s also pretty smooth looking, almost like he waxes, and Tommy really wouldn’t be all that surprised if he did. Chad looks like the type of guy who honestly cares about what people think about him and does the most to keep up a certain appearance. It’s kind of depressing in a way, at least in Tommy’s opinion, but he really digs Chad all the same.

After the second one, Tommy starts to work up a sweat which prompts him to shed his jacket. He shrugs it off of his shoulders, as well as his plaid shirt, and tosses them onto the archery stage. Chad stares at him as he rolls his sleeves up and unbuttons the collar of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. It’s now that Chad notices Tommy is actually wearing suspenders as well. He has a certain style and build Chad really appreciates and he can’t help it when he gets caught staring. Tommy smirks at him knowingly, finding solace in the notion that Chad was stealing glances as well.

“Back to work,” Tommy sighs and pushes himself up from the ground.

He holds a hand out towards Chad and pulls the guy to his feet. Chad dusts himself off, running his hands all over his body and struggling to reach his back. Without a word Tommy grabs Chad’s shoulder and spins him around to help wipe the grass blades off his back. It makes his skin feel all itchy and Chad wants nothing more than to feel Tommy’s nails scratch down the middle of his back. Chad shudders every time Tommy’s hand drifts a little _too close_ to the waistband of his speedos.

“Lets finish this.”

They finish setting up the last one, equipping it with one of the tattered targets, which they really should replace with a newer one, and head back into the shed to gather up all the arrows and bows. At one point Chad is so destined to get an arrow that he has to get down on his hands and knees in order to reach it under the desk. Tommy turns around in time to get an eyeful of Chad’s speedo clad butt stuck in the air.

“Need some help?” Tommy asks slowly, approaching Chad.

“I can’t reach this arrow,” Chad explains with a strained voice.

His back arches and it makes his hips raise higher. His hips sway slightly, as if trying to tempt Tommy into just grabbing it already, and Chad’s body sort of gyrates back and forth from him trying to lunge towards the arrow. He’s also making soft grunting noises as he does this. Of course, he’s completely oblivious to what he’s doing to Tommy right now.

“Have you tried moving the desk first?” Tommy suggests, clearing his throat to sound nonchalant.

“Oh, I guess that would’ve been a smart thing to do,” Chad laughs nervously.

He clambers up off the ground, rubbing at his sore knees and stepping out of the way for Tommy. Tommy grabs one end as Chad gets on the other and they slide it out of the way, causing a horrid screeching sound as it dragged across the old cement floor. You could tell it hadn’t been moved in at least a decade because it felt like it was glued to the ground. With a few yanks and some grunting they manage to move it enough for Chad to bend behind it and get the arrow.

“Got it,” Chad announces.

“Alright, let's move this back and finish up.”

Chad crawls out from behind the desk and they push it back into place. Tommy grabs all the bows while Chad handles the arrows and they both respectively set up all the bows with a good supply of arrows to go with them. They head back inside the shed and Tommy gives it a good once over, making sure they aren’t forgetting anything.

“I think that’s everything,” Tommy proclaims.

By this point, Tommy’s suspenders are off his shoulders and hanging from his jeans at his sides. Tommy pulls his shirt out of his jeans and stretches it up to wipe the sweat off his forehead, prompting Chad to steal a peek at the man’s exposed abdomen. There’s wet patches adorning Tommy’s shirt in various places and it makes Chad think of the lake and how he could be swimming right now. Chad smirks and thinks about the comment Tommy had made at the lake.

“I guess you’re a bit overdressed for the occasion,” Chad jokes, offering a giddy laugh at the end of it.

Tommy looks up at him and lets his askew shirt fall back down. Tommy gives him an easy smile that makes Chad’s heart race a little and lets out a soft chuckle.

“What can I say? It’s hot in here,” Tommy comments while giving Chad a coy look.

Now, Chad may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, despite how many times he’s been called a tool, but he can tell when someone’s flirting with him. He was so used to having men and women fawn over him, mostly because they know he comes from a wealthy family, but Tommy couldn’t possibly know that, right? If Tommy’s hitting on him it’s because he’s genuinely interested in him.

“You’re a good looking guy, you know that?” Tommy compliments boldly, taking a step closer to Chad.

“Takes one to know one I guess,” Chad flirts nervously, embarrassed by the attention he’s getting from Tommy.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re hitting on me,” Tommy surmises.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Chad counters and now he realizes just how close Tommy is.

He’s aware that it suddenly feels hot and close and all Chad can do is take a mental note of everything. The way Tommy’s looking at him or how the other man’s shirt is slightly damp in various places from sweating. His hair is unkempt and his forearms are bulging out from his shirt where the sleeves have been rolled up. And, of course, Tommy’s aware of Chad’s gawking. He wasn’t exactly subtle about it and he’s standing right in front of him.

“If I am, where does that leave us?” Tommy inquires, knowing all too well where this was heading.

“Well, the others aren’t expecting us until dinner,” Chad states, shooting Tommy a sultry look from under his lashes. “And we have this whole shed to ourselves.”

“What are you proposing?”

“That we get you out of those hot clothes,” Chad proclaims boldly, closing the distance between them to kiss Tommy on the lips.

Chad instinctively clings to Tommy, fisting his hands in the man’s shirt as he sways into the kiss. Chad swoons against Tommy, prompting Tommy to wrap his arms around his waist and hold him even more close as they kiss. Tommy parts his lips and Chad lets go to let Tommy claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. If you would’ve told Chad this is how his summer would start, he would’ve scoffed and called you a liar. I mean, this couldn’t be real.

A gorgeous guy shows up last minute and it just so happens he wants Chad. Maybe Chad shouldn’t be too surprised by the odds of that happening, but rarely does it happen when he actually likes the guy back. He feels so light headed that Chad isn’t sure if it’s because of feeling Tommy against his bare body or the fact that the kiss is depriving him of oxygen. Either way, Chad has never felt so weak in the knees before.

The way Tommy holds him makes his skin feel feverish all over and the fact that he’s wearing speedos still doesn’t help to keep his body temperature down. One of Tommy’s hands comes up to thread through Chad’s hair and pulls on it tenderly, poising his head back slightly to deepen the kiss further. Chad makes a soft sound deep in his throat, raising up on his toes slightly when Tommy starts to walk him back towards the desk.

The small of Chad’s back bumps into it and Tommy breaks the kiss briefly to stare down into Chad’s eyes. He’s rubbing his hand up and down Chad’s back in a soothing motion as his other hand plays with his hair. Chad gasps when he feels Tommy slide his knee in between his legs and rubs it purposely against the growing bulge in his tight speedos. Tommy pulls him away from the dresser a little and pecks him on the lips one last time before turning Chad around and pushing him down against the desk.

Tommy bends down over Chad’s body, kissing him all over his shoulder blades and the back of his neck. Chad shudders at the feel of Tommy’s breath ghosting along his neck. Tommy’s hand are petting him tenderly, raising goosebumps over his feverish skin. Occasionally Tommy will rake his nails down Chad’s back, making the other man squirm with delight each time. Only when Tommy brushes his hands over his butt does Chad respond by arching back into the contact.

“I was staring at this earlier when you were bent over,” Tommy murmurs into Chad’s ear as he kneads the man’s speedo clad ass. “I was thinking of all the things I could do to you in this position.”

“Like what?” Chad asks, voice cracking just a little.

“Like _spanking_ ,” Tommy says, giving Chad a swift smack to the ass to catch him off guard. “Or _licking_.”

“ _Licking_?” Chad gasps as Tommy starts to pull down his speedos, exposing what’s left of him to bare 

“I’d kiss and lick you all over,” Tommy whispers directly into Chad’s ear. “I’d tease you with my fingers, making sure you’re nice and ready for my cock.”

By this point, Chad can feel the entire length of Tommy’s body pressed up against his and he shivers the moment he feels Tommy’s hard on rubbing into the curve of his bare ass. Tommy leaves him just as fast to bend down and pull Chad’s speedo off completely before kneeling directly behind Chad. Tommy slips off Chad’s boat shoes while he’s at it before he spreads the preppy guy’s legs apart and grabs a cheek in each hand to reveal his entrance. A soft noise comes from Chad and he automatically pushes into the contact.

“Is that what you want, pretty boy?” Tommy inquires, slapping Chad on the ass to illicit a flinch. “You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Chad moans.

He can feel Tommy’s breath hot and damp against his entrance and Chad anticipates what comes next. Tommy leans forward and swipes his tongue lightly over Chad’s exposed hole, making the man whimper in delight. Tommy does it again, but more firmly this time, really leaning into it to the point where he’s almost breaching Chad’s resistance with the tip of his tongue. And all the while, Chad is making soft sounds of approval.

Chad feels dirty lying across this ancient desk, but there really isn’t anywhere else to do this, is there? It doesn’t matter either way since Chad’s about to get fucked by a guy he hardly even knows. And the more Tommy sucks and licks and nips all around his entrance, the less Chad finds himself caring about that. He simply just arches back into Tommy and lets the man rock his world.

It’s been awhile since someone’s done this for Chad and it makes his toes curl against the cold concrete. His body is so tense, trying to push himself onto Tommy’s face further, that he barely notices how his hips grind uncomfortably into the desk. The sounds Tommy is making against his hole are heavenly as well as they vibrate and undulate down his perineum. Tommy capitalizes on Chad’s squirming and spanks him a couple times as he eats him out.

After a few minutes of this, and when Chad’s hole is glistening enough, Tommy sucks on two fingers and circles them around the ring of muscle. Tommy occupies himself by squeezing Chad’s left cheek as he teases him. Tommy presses against Chad’s hole and he smirks when he hears the plethora of moans and expletives that leave Chad’s mouth.

“That feel good?” Tommy asks, and he already knows the answer. “Do you want more?”

“Yes. Please, I want it,” Chad whimpers, showing exactly how much he means it by rubbing himself on Tommy’s fingers.

Without further adieu, Tommy complies to Chad’s plea and slowly inserts two fingers into the preppy guy’s body, drawing out a long moan the encompasses the whole shed. It isn’t perfectly smooth, but Chad pushes back until Tommy’s fingers are completely inside of his channel. His thighs shake slightly from the exertion, but Tommy’s there to caress him gently with his free hand and encourage him with sweet words of praise.

Chad grips the surface of the decrepit desk as he fucks himself on Tommy’s hand. In fact, Tommy’s barely doing any of the work aside from twisting his fingers occasionally. He’s expanding and scissoring his fingers, attempting to loosen Chad up a little as the other man just gyrates. Tommy’s curling his fingers every so often and it makes Chad moan even more. He worked Chad open until Tommy deemed him loose enough.

Tommy gets up from the ground, looking Chad over with an appreciative gaze as the preppy guy lies prone and dazed against the desk for a moment longer. Tommy steps forward and gives Chad’s ass a smack, jostling the man out of his stupor. Chad stands up from his bent over position and lets himself be spun around so that he’s facing Tommy now. His eyes immediately go to the front of Tommy’s pants and he shudders.

Chad’s cock is already painfully erect, but the outline of Tommy’s bulge makes him throb with added interest. He can see Tommy drinking in the sight of him, thoroughly enjoying the beautiful display before him, and reaches down to grab the hem of Tommy’s shirt. He pulls Tommy towards him so he’s nearly flush against him and wastes no time in pulling Tommy’s shirt over his head. He was even sexier with his shirt off.

“Is that for me?” Chad inquires, gesturing towards the sizeable bulge in Tommy’s jeans.

“It’s _all_ yours,” Tommy replies, claiming Chad’s lips with a passionate kiss.

Chad can taste himself on Tommy’s lips and opens his mouth to welcome more of him in. The small of Chad’s back bumps the desk again as he’s moved backwards, but this time Tommy wraps his hands around Chad’s thighs and hoists him up. Tommy sets him down on the edge of the desk gently and slots himself between his legs. Chad’s hands have been working the front of Tommy’s jeans open all the while as they kiss fervently.

In the midst of their making out, Chad manages to free Tommy’s cock from his pants and pulls away long enough to get a good long look at him. Tommy’s chest is bared for his viewing pleasure and his pants are down around his waist to reveal what Chad has been whining about for the past ten minutes. He has to sit there for a spell just to take it all in and see what he got himself into.

“Goddamn,” Chad breathes out in awe.

“You still want it?” Tommy questions, mistaking Chad’s speechlessness as fear.

“Fuck yeah, I do. Give it to me,” Chad whines, grabbing Tommy by the hips until their cocks are rubbing up against one another.

That’s all it takes for Tommy to grin widely and kiss Chad before he’s spitting in his hand and grabbing his cock to line it up with Chad’s somewhat loosened entrance. He rubs the tip of it against Chad’s perineum a few times, prompting Chad to reach down and lend a hand, helping to direct the trajectory of Tommy’s cock. Chad feels the member throb in his hand and it makes his thighs shake with anticipation.

A full body shudder overcomes Chad as Tommy starts to breach him and he can’t help but moan loudly when he feels the full length and girth of Tommy sliding into his body. It takes some extra pushing to get past the initial ring of muscle, seeing as how they aren’t properly prepared, but Tommy is gentle with him. He’s kissing and biting all over Chad’s neck tenderly to distract the preppy guy from the slight discomfort of being breached.

Chad moans every time Tommy’s teeth grazes the sensitive skin along his collarbone, allowing more and more of Tommy to slip inside him. By the time Tommy’s worked himself in and out a few times, Chad’s neck is already marked up with soft pink splotches left by the other man. Chad throws his arms around Tommy’s shoulders and clings to him like he never wants to lets go. He grips Tommy so hard that his nails start to dig into the guy’s back.

Tommy grunts as he ruts against Chad, wincing slightly when Chad scratches his nails down his back, but that’s to be expected he supposes. Tommy’s starting to thrust regularly now and he’s sure Chad is _feeling_ it right now. Hence why he’s so preoccupied with leaving welts all over Tommy’s shoulder blades and maybe he deserves it for giving Chad hickeys. But Tommy just continues to fuck him as gently as possible all while sucking his neck raw.

Tommy cups the back of Chad’s head while his other hand goes to the small of his back to press him further into his embrace, fucking the preppy guy with slow, yet sharp thrusts that make him call out shortly. His hips snap against Chad’s, causing him to grunt harshly in Chad’s ear. Their foreheads press together, bringing to light just how sweaty they are from the closeness of the shed coupled with their joined exertion.

“You’re taking my cock so good baby,” Tommy praises, panting hotly against Chad’s damp neck. “Is it gonna make you come? Huh, pretty boy?”

“Yeah! Keep fucking me just like that,” Chad gasps, head tipped back and raised towards the ceiling to expose his neck. “I want you to make me come just from your big cock.”

Even as Chad says this his cock jerks slightly, weeping at the thought of being impaled on Tommy’s cock as he makes a mess all over his abdomen. Chad’s hands come up to thread through Tommy’s hair and coaxes him to bite his neck. Tommy obliges, doing his best to suck love bites just below his throat while keeping up his pace. Chad feels so nice and tight around his cock that it’s almost hard to fuck him properly with how much Chad’s purposely tightening around him.

“You're so fucking sexy,” Tommy groans, panting faster as his thrusting speeds up by just a fraction. His voice and movements were almost _desperate_ in a way. “You’re gonna make me come so hard inside you.”

His thrusts became more sporadic, deviating from the gentle, casual gyrating from before only to be replaced by frantic jackhammering. Chad holds onto Tommy as tight as he can, moaning and whimpering whenever his leaking cock gets trapped between their stomachs or when Tommy’s cock lodges into his prostate. The noises that come out of Chad sound as if the wind is getting knocked out of him and Tommy strives for more of those delicious sounds.

Tommy’s still murmuring filthy words of praise against his throat as he gnaws and sucks an almost perfect hickey necklace into his collarbone. Chad’s so tight around Tommy’s cock that he’s sure he can feel it pulsating against the walls of his channel. Each time Tommy’s cock brushes against his prostate, Chad’s flushed erection weeps more pre come, making the tip glisten with want. He feels so deprived that the head of his cock is even starting to fill in with a lovely shade of dark pink.

They’re both getting close and they know it. Tommy isn’t going to be able to hold out for long before his cock finally gives out and decides to shoot its release deep inside of Chad. It also doesn’t help when Chad’s channel starts to enclose around his cock in a vice-like grip for his impending orgasm either. It’s harder for Tommy to thrust inside him which means he has to go twice as fast, bringing him even closer to climax.

Tommy doesn’t know where to put his hands as his heart rate speeds up. He’s caught somewhere between gripping Chad’s hips firmly to keep him in place and caressing his sweat slick face tenderly. Meanwhile, Chad’s still clawing at his back, mewling like a cat in heat for lack of a better expression. Chad’s so worked up he can’t even tell his ass has gone numb from sitting on the derelict desk. All of his nerves are centralized in one place right now and they’re about to disperse in waves.

“I'm gonna come,” Chad pants out, voice cracking as he rides out Tommy’s thrusts.

Tommy’s hips move frantically, nudging along Chad’s prostate every other time, until Chad finally seizes up and spurts all over their abdomens. Chad’s body shakes from the impact. Tommy’s thrusts only seem to amplify the tremors that overcome him as each succeeding jab against his prostate jostles a further reaction from Chad. Chad buries his face into the crook of Tommy’s shoulder, moaning incoherent syllables as Tommy just continues to fuck him.

“Fuck me Tommy! Fuck me Tommy! Fuck me Tommy!” Chad chants over and over again, encouraging his lover to come inside him.

“Don’t worry, baby. I'm gonna come for you,” Tommy promises, practically growling the words against Chad’s lips before giving him a bruising kiss.

Chad’s whine gets cut off by Tommy’s kiss, causing him to sob into the passionate embrace instead as the repeated thrusting starts to make Chad sore and sensitive all over. Chad’s squeezing the life out of Tommy, going so far as to wrap his legs around his waist like a boa constrictor to hold him in place. This makes Tommy’s thrusts short and shallow, giving him enough wiggle room to bring himself to completion.

Tommy wraps an around Chad’s waist, impaling Chad fully onto his cock and causing a shockwave to resound throughout his body. It makes Chad tremble all over, almost like he’s vibrating, and it makes Tommy come harder than he ever has before. He clings onto Chad just as hard as he empties himself inside the tight heat enveloping his throbbing member. The noise that tears out of Chad’s throat sounds pained, yet euphoric at the same time, and Tommy can’t help but let out his own pitiful little whimper as well.

Chad was so tight around his cock that every time it twitched or pulsed more of his release out that it actually kind of hurt, but in the best way possible. Tommy groans and rests his damp forehead against Chad’s as they both pant with exhaustion. They stay pressed up against each other just panting and breathing in the sultry air mingling between them. By the end of it all, Tommy’s even more sweaty than he had been before and he doesn’t really care.

That’s when they both come down from their orgasmic high and realize just how sore they really are. Chad’s whole body is tense and his whole lower half is both numb and aching in a single bound. Not to mention his neck feels stiff from all the hickeys. As for Tommy, his whole back is pretty much scratched all to hell and his thighs feel like they’re on fire, but he figures it was worth it in the end.

Tommy reaches down and tucks himself back into his jeans and helps Chad down from the desk. Once Chad is on his feet again, he swoons and has to be scooped up by Tommy’s strong arms to keep him upright. Tommy bends down and collects Chad’s speedo and hands it to him so he can make himself more decent. Well, as decent as he can possibly get at least, considering. Once they get dressed again, Tommy leans Chad up against the desk and holds him in a tender embrace.

“I knew I was gonna get a workout today, but damn. I really worked up a sweat,” Tommy comments with a breathless laugh. He places a chaste kiss upon Chad's lips and gives him a lazy smile, but Chad’s expression is slightly crestfallen. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“I swear I'm not always this easy,” Chad gushes out all of a sudden. “I mean, I don’t go sleeping around with _everyone_.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tommy coos, cupping Chad’s feverish face tenderly to look him in the eyes. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I don’t care about stuff like that.”

“I honestly don’t do these kinda things,” Chad reiterates like he _really_ needs Tommy to believe him.

“Neither do I. This was my first time hooking up with someone like this,” Tommy admits bashfully. He runs his thumbs along the irritated skin on Chad’s neck and grins a little. “We really did a number on each other.”

“Oh christ, what am I gonna do about these hickeys on my neck?” Chad frets, bringing a hand to his neck to try and conceal it. “What will everyone else think?”

“We’ll just say it was poison ivy,” Tommy offers with a wry smirk.

“Buggzy and Jenny might fall for that, but I doubt anyone else will buy it,” Chad replies, though he _is_ slightly amused by Tommy’s wit.

“I mean, we have all summer to fool around. They’re all gonna find out eventually,” Tommy points out, trying to sound nonchalant.

“ _All summer_?” Chad echoes, feeling a bit flustered by the implication.

“Why not?” Tommy asks, feeling bold as he casually caresses all over Chad’s arms in a soothing manner. Something akin to intimacy. “Unless you don’t want to, then I completely understand.”

“No, it’s not that. I just…” Chad trails off at a loss for words. His face is burning up and he knows he must be bright as a tomato. “Wow…”

“Is that a _good_ wow?” Tommy presses, laughing nervously.

“It’s _the_ best wow _ever_ ,” Chad nearly exclaims with a giddy chuckle.

“Is that a euphemism or something?” Tommy flirts.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out,” Chad taunts coyly, rubbing his nose playfully against Tommy’s.

“It’s a good thing I have all summer then,” Tommy murmurs.

And damn was he ready for it.


End file.
